


Alpha house

by Keeperweeper



Series: Omega Jason Todd week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alternate Universe, Beta Tim Drake, Double Penetration, Dubious Ethics, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intersex Omegas, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Jason Todd, Prostitution, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeperweeper/pseuds/Keeperweeper
Summary: Day One: Non-standard alpha/beta/omega dynamics |Harem| Assisting someone with heat or rutIt's Jason's first heat, so Bruce decides it's a great idea to book Jason into an Alpha house for the week. To say Jason's reluctant is really an understatement.---Or, Jason has a threesome with Dick and Tim and actually has areallygood time.





	Alpha house

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks in the door to the Jason Todd fandom* Here I am crawling out of the woodworks to write some porn. after secretly ~~stalking~~ following the fandom for many years I've finally gathered up the courage to write and share the horrible filth I think about! Thanks Tumblr ;)
> 
> I've not really written smut before, I've dabbled in writing small scenes but never published any of it. I tried really, really hard to make this sexy, but I'm still learning the ropes so please have mercy on me. :,)
> 
> This is also my first time writing these characters so I'm sorry if they're Ooc!
> 
> Honestly I don't expect anyone to really read my works, but I've got ideas and I want to share them so here I go???

Jason shifts around awkwardly, staring up at the ridiculously garish sign that proclaims " _Alpha House_ " looming overhead. The overwhelming urge to flee screaming in the back of his mind. Nervous sweat making itself known as it slides down his back in rivulets. He sees about five possible escape routes, six if he's willing to deck Bruce in the face.

He none to subtly glances at Bruce, trying to calculate if he could get away with it. Bruce's pointed look squashes that plan quickly, and the also none to subtle shift in Bruce's stance indicates his willingness to chase Jason down if he were to make a break for it.

_This is all your fault_ he thinks venomously, while shooting Bruce a murderous glare, fully knowing that " _No Bruce actually isn't responsible for your natural biology working as intended"_ but still pettily wanting to blame someone. Bruce only rolls his eyes in exasperation as if he could over hear Jason's ridiculous inner thoughts.

"We've been over this Jay, you need to do this for your own good" The older omegas exasperated tone makes the hairs on the back of Jasons neck stand up in irritation. An angry hiss threatening to escape his throat.

He is all to _aware_ of that fact, didn't mean he had to like or agree with his current arrangement. In fact, if not for Bruce threatening to bench him from patrol Jason would have found himself a nice nook in the manor where he could wait out his heat in peace.

He knew how to get through a heat without an Alpha, he'd helped his mum through them enough times. It'd be painful and he'd be super irritable for a week or so but it'd be worth it in his eyes. But Bruce had to _insist_ he come here to ride out his heat with a "proper alpha", something about healthy sexual development or _something_. Jason, red faced, had covered his ears as soon as Bruce started talking about the introcacies of heat. He'd rather _die_ than sit and listen to Bruce _of all people_ , clumsily explain sex to him.

He lets out an unhappy hiss, he knows how childish he looks but he's beyond caring at this point. The subsequent scruffing he receives from Bruce lets Jason know he's none to pleased with his behaviour. Taking advantage of Jason's weakened state he's promptly frog marched into the waiting establishment like an unruly kit. He does have a bad habit of literally running from any kind of unwanted situation so this position wasn't anything new for him.

First thing that greets him upon entry is the lingering scents of rut and heat. The smells excite a primal part of him deep down sending fire straight to his core. Stifling the purr that wants to escape his lips. He enters further into the building; Bruce hot on his tail still lightly gripping the back of his neck.

A knowing smirk dances on the older omegas lips, Jason childishly sticking his tongue out in rebuke. Bruce lightly swats him on the head before divesting himself from Jason. He thanks whatever deity is listening that no one is inside to witness his humiliation.

He takes the opportunity to meander around the ornate parlour silently marvelling at how lavish the whole thing is, well as lavish as a place thats basically a glorified _whore house_ could be anyway.

He'd never liked the way Alphas are treated in society; it wasn't a secret that most Alphas ended up in places like this. Hard to get any respectable work when you're seen as " _always one step away from snapping at any given time_ ". Although it's not like the stereotype didn't have any merits his own _bastard_ of a sire liked to live up to every bad cliche Alphas have.

A sharp whistle beckons him out of his spiralling thoughts. He looks over to see Bruce standing by the front desk. Jason sullenly marches over to stand beside Bruce, noticing the tired looking woman sat behind the desk. He mentally notes the stylized purple collar adorning the woman's neck, indicating her beta status, Jason guesses from her slim frame and soft features she was probably an omega before.

"This is my son Jason, he's supposed to be scheduled in for the week?" Something in Jason's chest delights at Bruce calling him his son and he can't fight the rising blush that creeps up his face.

"Last name?" The beta woman drawls tiredly, obviously not entirely invested in the conversation. 

"Wayne, Jason Wayne." Jason snickers at the surprised look that flashes across the woman's face.

"Oh my apologies mister Wayne!" She clumsily shuffles through the multitude of papers stacked on her desk, with a triumphant noise she presents Bruce with a pen and paper. Bruce raises a eyebrow in question. "Just the final waver you and the participant need to sign!" Bruce takes the offered items skimming over the document. Next to Bruce's elegant signature Jason's looks like chicken scratch. It's embarrassing to him but he can't stop shaking, and asking to redo the whole thing just because of an ugly signature seems silly.

"Everything looks in order, I'll just be a moment while we get your room ready!" She gestures to a line of plush looking armchairs, Bruce leads him to the far corner and all but man handles him into sitting. He tries to huddle in on himself, the older omegas calming scent not doing much to ease his tense frame.

"What's on your mind Jay?" Jason knows that Bruce is trying to comfort him in his own weird stilted way but he can't help the audible laugh that bursts from his mouth. 

" _Really?_ " Jason tries to saturate the one word with as much incredulity as he can manage. Bruce offers a sheepish smile, as if to say _"yeh I know the question's dumb but I'm not sure what else to say"._ Deciding to humour the older omega, he blurts out the crudest thing he can think of "I'm going to be fucked senseless by a _stranger_ , in the _whore house_ you brought me to _against my will._ All things considered! I'm doing _quite_ bad!" He chirps in the most obnoxious tone he can manage. Delighting in the rising horror on Bruce's face. 

A pointed cough alerts the two omegas that they have an audience. Jason's face reddens as he notices the woman had returned now accompanied by a young man. A plain looking yellow collar sitting snuggly around his neck. Another beta. The woman obviously heard what Jason said and was now steadfastly staring at the floor, red flush prominent on her face. Gesturing quickly at the male beta she proclaims "This is Tim he will be your assistant, any further questions should be directed at him!" Dashing back to her desk obviously not wanting to remain part of the conversation.

Tim blinks slowly as if not processing the previous statement, before slowly offering his hand for Jason to shake. "I'm Timothy Drake, I'll be your beta assistant for the week." Jason scrutinizes Timothy, the boy seems around the same age as himself, hard to tell if he was a omega or alpha before. There's a strange excitement shimmering in the betas eyes, it makes him a little wary. Not wanting to be rude he shakes the betas hand anyway, putting a little more force than necessary into his grip.

"I trust you'll take good care of Jason?" Bruce's low baritone snaps Jason out of his posturing. Releasing Tims hand, he offers a sheepish smile in apology. The beta gives a sharp nod, standing up a little straighter.

"Of course Mister Wayne! The safety and comfort of Jason is my number one priority!" Jason thinks Tims little display is kinda cute, he's trying so hard to look professional but next to Bruce's towering frame, he looks like a mewling kitten. Jason chuckles slightly drawing the attention of Tim, who looks a little miffed at the noise. Bruce gives him an unimpressed look, shaking his head he turns to fully face Jason, kneeling before him.

"Jay, if anything happens, anything at all. You call me and I will come get you." He emphasizes his words by lightly gripping Jason's shoulders. Jason wants to make a quip about how he wants to leave right now before literally anything can happen but knows that it won't do anything. So instead he surges forward, and wraps his arms around Bruce. The older omega quickly reciprocates, offering his neck up for Jason to scent. Jason eagerly rubs Bruce's scent all over himself, as if it's the last time he'll ever get to do this. He feels Bruce's chuckle more than he hears it.

Reluctantly he pulls away from the older omega, amused by how Tim has turned away, as if witnessing their affectionate display would count as blasphemy. Bruce dusts off his coat, gives the top of Jason's head one last affectionate nuzzle, then is out the door without another word. Leaving Jason feeling cold and empty. Trying to inject some bravado into his words he gestures to the building at large. "So are we going to get this over with or what? I'd like to get this over with asap."

Tim seems to jump slightly, almost as if not expecting Jason to speak to him at all. "Oh... Uh... Yes right this way, we need to get you prepped before you can meet Dick." Jason raises an incredulous eyebrow at Tim, not appreciating his crude joke. Tim's face pales at the realization of his words. Wildly gesturing his hands in denial. "Oh no! I didn't mean- I meant Dick as in- The alpha his name is Richard, but we call him dick-" Jason cuts him off by bursting out into laughter. It's seems impossible but Tims face seems to become even more mortified.

Jason just shakes his head, wiping nonexistent tears from his eyes just to be dramatic. "God, you're an awkward little shit aren't you?" Tim gapes at his remark, which only stirs more laughter from Jason. "This your first time or something?" Tim obviously picks up on the double entendre, reddening slightly.

"It's customary especially for younger omegas to have a beta assistant who is close in age, it's supposed to help... ease the process so to speak." He gives a weak shrug. "We don't usually get many omegas as young as you, you could say we're a little understaffed in that department..." 

"So what? They just picked you fresh outta beta school or something?" Jason meant his remark as more of a joke but Tim's answering nod, makes the urge to face palm that much greater. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I graduated top of my class!" Tims earnest little smile, is the only thing that stops him from screaming, _No it actually doesn't!_

"Whatever! Let's just go already!" Tims smile dips a little at Jason's tone, he gently leads Jason down a hallway full of doors. The thought that people are definitely fucking behind some of them sends heat straight to his groin. He hopes to god Tim doesn't notice his steadily growing arousal.

They stop near the end of the hall, Tim swiftly unlocks the door all but forcing Jason inside. The striking scent of cleaner and disinfectant over power his senses, making him sneeze. Tim offers him a tissue shrugging, "Standard cleaning procedure". Jason rolls his eyes, swiping the tissue without a word. 

Jason catalogues his surroundings, a large ornate four poster bed takes up the majority of space in the room. He cringes at the thought of how many people have probably done _it_ in that very bed. A large wooden cabinet sits off in one corner, god knows what's in there, Jason has a few guesses. What appears to be a mini bar of some sort in the opposite corner, he briefly thinks about checking if there's any alcohol but decides even if there is any he'd rather not compromise his senses further. He can feel an uncomfortable prickling underneath his skin, no doubt his heat is almost upon him.

Tim leads a distracted Jason to the adjacent bathroom, then starts to try and remove Jason's shirt. Jason quickly knocks his hands away "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Indignantly he clutches at his shirt.

"Well usually you're supposed to wash up a little before..." Tim gestures awkwardly "You know..." Jason rolls his eyes.

"No I meant why the fuck are you undressing me?" His clarification seems to baffle Tim.

"I'm your assistant... I'm supposed to help you?"

"I don't need you treating me like a baby!" Tims cheeks redden at his rebuke, he mumbles a little sorry, then proceedes to stand stiffly in front of Jason. He supposes it's probably something they're taught in beta school or something, maybe if Jason had paid more attention to Alfred's omega etiquette lessons he'd be more compliant with Tim. Not in the mood to argue with Tim more he swiftly strips down to his boxers, kicking the rest of his clothes into the corner to be forgotten about.

Tim stares at Jason a little confused, "Aren't you going to take off your-" Jason cuts him off once again.

"I'll take them off when _I feel like it!"_ He stomps his way out of the bathroom. He'd bathed prior to coming here, and as much as he'd like to just sulk in a hot shower, the thought of Tim just creepily standing out side the door the whole time made the idea 100% less appealing. He just heavily sat down on the bed. Tim following suit, wringing his hands nervously.

" _Well?_ " Jason gestures at the room at large, not really knowing what he's asking but hoping it'll prompt Tim to do something. Tim goes over to the cabinet, takes out an unassuming black box and presents it to Jason expectantly. Reluctantly he opens the box revealing a high necked collar inside. It's supposed to protect omegas from claiming bites, but the thought of putting it on sends chills down his spine. He just sits there holding it for a few seconds. It's red, his favorite color, Bruce probably had a hand in that. 

Tim prys the thing from his hands, probably assuming Jason wants him to put it on for him. He doesn't resist when Tim snuggly fastens the collar around his neck. 

"If you think you're ready I'll go retrieve Richard now." Jason just gives him a silent nod. "There are _*ahem*_ toys and lube in that cabinet if you need any" Jason just nods again, Tim wrings his hands, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Dick is really nice you know!" Jason resists the urge to laugh at Tims wording, finding it strangely comforting that he's trying to reassure him. "And I'll be here to make sure nothing out of hand happens." 

"Yeah, yeah I get it already!" He lightly pushes at Tim trying to urge him out the door. "Go get this _Dick_ I keep hearing about before I die of anticipation." 

"Just so you're aware..." Tim looks suddenly apprehensive, he clears his throat. "Dick's Alpha scent will probably send you into a full heat." Jason bristles at the news. "You're only in pre-heat right now, so you do have the option to wait a while. Just until you're full heat starts." The offer is tempting but he's really tired of this unbearable waiting game.

"Nah, I'm fine just go get the alpha already" A forced smile splits his face, no doubt looking more feral than anything. Tim leaves swiftly after that leaving Jason to stew in his thoughts. Not five minutes later Tim is reentering the room alongside presumably 'Dick'. 

Jason has to do a double take, because wow! He was expecting Tim to return with some hulking brute of an alpha, he was not expecting mister tall, dark and handsome. Jason can feel his inner omega trill in delight, heat steadily cascading across his skin.

"You must be Jason," the smile Dick offers him is like sunshine, and he finds himself nodding shakily, transfixed on the alphas plush lips. Tim clears his throat rather forcefully. Jason feels the violent urge to growl at Tim for the interruption. He furrows his brow confused by his own thoughts, quickly realizing he's definitely in heat. Subtly scenting the air the distinct smell of Alpha fills his senses. A soft purr makes its way from his throat. Dicks smile only seems to grow wider at the noise while Tims face just grows ever redder. 

Tim tries to move towards Jason, he unconsciously growls at the beta, who freezes in his tracks. 

"Can I approach the bed Jason?" Jason thinks it over, remembering that Tims there to help. He nods. Tim slowly climbs onto the bed gesturing Jason further onto it. Jason's not really paying attention, more interested in watching Dick strip out of the meager clothing he'd arrived in. He almost growls in frustration when Dick keeps his boxers on.

"Jason? Can I have your attention so we can start?" Tim's steady voice draws his attention. "You have a few options, if you're still unsure about Dick you have the option of using restraints." The idea of an alpha bound and completely helpless under him sends dark pleasure coursing down his spine. But the need to be caressed by strong hands and the loss of that pretty mouth makes him whimper in displeasure. 

"I'll take that as a no then," Tim says rather wryly. "We can do the standard procedure, where-" Jason surges forward capturing Tims lips with his own. Tim had really pretty lips too, he just wished he'd use them a little more productively. Jason tries to force his tongue into Tim's mouth wanting to taste the beta more intimately. Before he can do much more than that large hands are forcing him off Tim. He growls angrily, trying to bite whoever dared touch him. Only to still when he's enveloped by the heady scent of Alpha once more. Strong arms press him against a warm body, instinctively he seeks out the scent glands located at Dicks neck vigorously inhaling the scent there.

Dick laughs brightly, gently nuzzling Jason's cheek. Tim lets out an indignant squeak, wiping away the excess drool around his mouth.

"You should have seen that one coming!" Dick chortles. "First heats are always the worst." Dick moves Jason so they're looking each other in the eye. Jason's head feels foggy and he can only half register the words coming out of Dicks mouth, more concerned by his poor aching cock. "Jason, I just need you to listen to Tim for a minute then we can start for _real._ " Jason whimpers trying to get friction, but Dick just manhandles him so he's sitting on his lap. Dicks prominate bulge nudges at the small of his back, the urge to be bred and knotted screaming in Jason's mind.

"Please!" He manages to whimper, grinding back into Dick, who lets out a pleased rumble at the pressure. "I just want to be fucked already!" Tim seems stuck in a state of shock. Dick huffs out a exasperated ' _rookie_ ' before moving Jason so he's now seated on Tims lap.

"Just hold him there for now." Dick orders the beta, Jason struggles in Tims grip, his omega screaming at the thought that Dick might be leaving. Quick as a flash, Dick removes both his own and Jason's last remaining article of clothing. Jason just about cries at the sensation of his newly freed erection. The full view of Alpha cock making him clench in anticipation. He feels a steady trickle of slick pool beneath him, no doubt if he'd been in his right mind he'd be mortified but in his current state he doesn't care. 

His hands are restrained behind his back, surprisingly by only one of Tims. He was most definitely an alpha before, the thought of two alphas trapping him really should have sent warning bells off in his head but all he could think about is how nice it would be to have two alpha cocks stuffing him. Tim uses his free hand to slowly stroke Jasons weeping dick, he mewls in delight at the attention desperately trying to buck into Tims hand.

Dick strokes himself a few times marvelling at the sight before him, Jason whines wanting more hands on him. The alpha chuckles lowly, "Don't worry Jay, we'll take good care of you." bending down to give a teasing lick at Jason's leaking cunt. The simple action almost makes Jason jerk out of Tims grip.

"Hold him steady Tim." Dicks voice is a low purr, Tim shifts Jason using his own legs as a barrier to keep Jason's legs open. Dick hums at the display, before sinking between Jason's thighs. He gives Jason's cunt a few languid strokes with his tongue that has the omegas toes curling in pleasure. Using his fingers Dick spreads the folds of his entrance, the strong Omega scent making him let out a happy alpha purr.

He starts to quickly lap at the inside, the feeling of Dicks tongue skilfully eating him out makes him almost sob at the pleasure, writhing fruitlessly in Tims grip. Dick alternates from quick and heavy laps of the tongue then just as quickly switches to a torturously slow pace that has Jason trying to buck upwards, in desperate search for _more_. Unfortunately for him, Dicks strong alpha hands on his hips keep him in place.

Not helping is Tim, the bastard, decides it's a good idea to match dick in opposite of what he's doing, ungodly slow strokes of his cock when Dick is vigorously eating him out, fast hard strokes when Dick decides to slow down and torture Jason. The sensations in tandem always keeping him on the edge.

"Please!" He whines. 

"What do you need Jason?" Tim whispers breathily into his ear, obviously just as aroused as the others in the room.

"Fuck me!" He pants desperately, dick not easing up even for a second.

An experimental finger strokes at his wet cunt before delving inside. The sudden pressure has him crying out once more. Dick finally eases away from Jason's wet cunt, licking seductively at his slick drenched lips. He gently kisses Jason, using the distraction to force another finger into Jason's wanting hole. 

"God you're so wet, I don't even need lube. I could just force myself inside you like this." He crooks his fingers, delighting at Jason's keening wail. Jason can feel Tim about to object, but Dick quickly shushes him. "You'd like that huh, Jay having my knot stuffed inside your greedy hole" Dick punctuates his words by forcing a third finger into Jason, scizoring him open further. He nods eagerly, moaning wantonly. 

"God you're so loose for me Jay, so good for me." Dick places another sloppy kiss onto Jason's lips. His praise making Jason's insides quiver in delight. The distinctive click of lube opening makes Jason whine, _no he wants Dick inside now!_ Dick chuckles, nuzzling against Jason. "Don't worry this is for me." Jason all but shrieks at the loss of Dicks touch, quickly soothed when Tim's hand enthusiastically takes Dicks place. Gently thrusting his long fingers into Jasons wet cunt.

Dick spreads a generous amount of lube onto his cock, the knot at the base making Jason drool in want.

"Please! Oh god please fuck me alpha! Alpha _please_!" He unabashedly moans, trembling in anticipation, his cunt clenching down on Tim's fingers wanting more. Dick places a soft kiss on his brow.

"I love the way you beg Jay, such a good omega." Dick positively purrs, Jason's inner omega screams in gratification and want. Dick and Tim manhandle Jason into the classic omega breeding pose. On all fours with his ass in the air, presented to his awaiting alpha. He feels a large hand caress his asscheeks. A soft kiss is layed onto his tailbone. "So pretty." He feels Dicks cock nudge against his aching cunt, he rocks back, the tip ever so slightly slipping inside. Dick steadfastly holds his hips in place, stopping any further movement.

Jason growls in frustration, he feels a chuckle from Dick, the alpha nudges his cock more forcefully against his hole. Thrusting just so Jason can feel the tip catch on his entrance before pulling back. Jason's about to start thrashing when Dick suddenly thrusts in. He can feel as the thick cock splits him open, an undeniable pressure that rubs against every inch of his needy cunt. He shrieks in pleasure, trying to thrash against his alpha. Dicks loud groan of pleasure fills him with satisfaction.

Dick stops just short of his knot, keeping Jason's cunt stretched around his cock so Jason can get used to the feeling. When Jason whimpers for more, Dick slowly thrusts out of Jason, who mourns every lost inch of Dick's cock. Dick keeps up a slow torturous pace not giving Jason the friction he _oh so desires._

He suddenly removes himself entirely from Jason. Who almost sobs at the lost. He feels Dick leaning flush with his back, the alphas hot breath tickling at his ear. "Ready Jay?" He nods vigorously. He feels Dick smile against his skin, a light peck layed to the back of his ear. Then he feels Dick thrust in all the way, his knot forcing its way into Jason's eager cunt. Dick sets a brutal pace, thick cock breaching his abused hole over and over again. Jason shrieks and moans into the mattress he's being fucked into. Somehow Dick manages to hoist Jason onto his lap, the position lets the alpha thrust even deeper into Jason. He can feel the tip of Dick nudging against his womb, the thoughts of Dick just thrusting deeper and filling him up with his seed taunting him from his blissed out state.

He somehow manages to come to his senses long enough to remember there's another person in the room. Tim looks like a deer in the headlights, the noticeable bulge in his pants making Jason feel pity for the smaller Alpha... Beta? Jason can't remember which and any higher brain function is currently being fucked out of him by Dick.

"Please!" Jason begs, Dick seems to think it's a plea for him, so he nuzzles Jason gently shushing him. He stares at Tim catching his eye, they stare into each other's eyes. "Please!" Tim seems to understand this time looking apprehensive.

"No Jason I can't!" Tim almost cries. Dick stops thrusting, letting out a amused hum understanding what Jason wants.

"Can't do what exactly?" The alpha smugly grins, harshly thrusting into Jason, making him cry out. Tim gawks at the display, before quickly composing himself.

"My duty as a beta is to over see the exchange. I can't compromise myself like... That!" Dick lets out an unimpressed huff at Tim's response.

"I can tell you _want_ to, beta or not you still have those Alpha instincts buried deep down. I can see it in your eyes" Dicks tone sounds mocking and Tim obviously picks up on it too, as the beta lets out an angry hiss in response.

"This is my _job_ , I'm not going to compromise that!" Jason can hear the growl in Tim's words.

"Relax Timmy! You can think of it as part of your job, you're supposed to take care of Jason's needs right?" He doesn't pause long enough for Tim to respond. "Right! So if Jason agrees to it then, no harm no foul right?" Tim looks baffled at the suggestion. Dick leans down and stage whispers into Jason's ear. "You really want Tim to fuck you don't you jay? Have two alpha cock stuffing your greedy hole?" Jason nods stupidly at Dicks words.

"Please Tim! _Fuck_ _me!_ " Jason's begging seems to shatter any remaining resolve Tim might have had. Clumsily crawling over Tim manages to unzip his pants chucking them off somewhere. Jason note slightly giddy, that Tim's not wearing any underwear. His freed erection standing out like a beacon. Jason disappointingly notices the lack of a knot at the base of Tim's dick, remembering suddenly that Tim was currently a beta and not an Alpha. Silently mourning the loss of having two Alphas knot him.

Tim caresses the juncture of where Dick's cock was still sinfully stuffed into Jason's hole. "How should we start?" Tim asks tentatively.

"Hmm... Well jay here, somehow hasn't cum yet" Dick sounds disappointed. "Try sucking him off while I fuck him!" The crudeness of Dicks words manage to make Jason chuckle weakly. The press of Tims warm mouth wrapped around his neglected dick turns his chuckle into a drawled out moan. Dick and Tim keep up a steady pace of sucking and fucking. The glide of Tim's mouth feeling like a velvet dream around his dick, while Dick's thick cock roughly caresses his insides. The building pressure of climax reaching a crescendo at their continued ministrations. 

He tries to urge Tim away, but only manages a weak whine, his seed spilling out into Tims awaiting mouth. The primal groan that sounds from Dicks mouth as his cunt clenches around the alphas cock makes his head spin. Disappointingly Dick doesn't have his knot inside him, leaving him feeling unsatisfied. He growls his displeasure, Dick just lightly pats him on the back as if he were an unruly kit.

"I think he's loose enough now." Jason can hear the grin in the alphas voice, and feels Dick prodding a few fingers into his already stretched hole.

"You can't mean..." Tim looks unsure.

"Yup!" Dick enthusiastically trills. "Jay here is going to take both our cocks!" Jason nods eagerly to that. Urging the two to get on with it already with a pointed whine. "Hold on jay, just need to rearrange ourselves a little first" Dick removes himself from Jason, laying on his back up against the head board. The alpha gestures Jason forward, positioning him so he's laying on his back on top of Dick. Tim then kneels before Jason, bringing his member flush to Jason's dripping cunt. He feels Dicks cock teasing at his hole as well and prays silently that one of them thrusts inside him already.

His prayers are answered when Tim easily glides inside him. Gasping at the loose feel of Jason's entrance.

"Oh god! You're so loose Jason!" Tim moans loudly. He feels Dick chuckle behind him, following suit, Dick thrusts roughly into Jason. His body submiting to the overwhelming stretch. He all but goes limp at the feeling. _It's too much!_ His eyes roll into the back of his head and he blacks out for a few seconds. He comes to, to the feeling of Tim and Dicks alternating thrusts. He's never without a cock in him, one thrusts in while the other thrusts out. It becomes a never ending feeling of pleasure, accented by the steady stream of moans that empty from his lips.

He feels someone, he's not sure who, start to pinch and twist at his nipples. The pain mixed with pleasure adds a strange rush to the mix, and he finds himself relishing in the sensation, arching his back in offering. The wet glide of a tongue caresses his side all the way up until it reaches one of his abused nipples. Licking and sucking at the nub while the other continues to be pinched and played with.

He shrieks, he's reached his limit again. With another high pitched moan he feels himself orgasm once more. Tim and Dick both shoving their cocks deep inside Jason, their seed mixing with his slick, filling his insides with all three of their climax. His twitching member painting his and Tim's chest with his own seed. He can feel Dick's knot deliciously expand locking the three of them in place.

Tim tries to pull out but finds himself just as trapped as Jason. His cock firmly wedged up inside next to Dick's. The alphas laughter fills the room, amused by Tim's flustered expression.

"Relax it'll go down in a minute or two." Dick gives a wry huff. "Did you have fun Jay?" The alphas question is teasing but still carries a note of sincerity. A grunt of approval is all he can manage in his current state. Before long he feels Dick's knot shrink, Tim hastily pulling out. A gush of fluid comes out with him, Jason feels himself shiver at the odd sensation. Dick thrusts back in a few times enjoying the squelching noise it makes. Jason whines at the overstimulation, his dick twitching weakly at the attention.

Tim swats Dick roughly on the head, growling in warning. The beta somehow produces wipes from somewhere, quickly and efficiently cleaning Jason off. Someone manoeuvres him underneath the covers, Dick lazily sprawling himself out next to him. Jason feels his consciousness float, post mating hormones making him feel completely spent. Tim crawls up to Jason's other side, stiffly sitting over Jason. He huffs and lazily pulls the blankets back patting the space beside him in invitation. 

Most likely too tired to say anything, Tim just slides in next to Jason, snuggling into the blankets gratefully. Jason still feeling extremely high on omega pheremones tries to scent mark Tim, grumbling as the collar he forgot he was wearing prevents him from doing so. Giving up, he promptly lays back down, the sounds of contented Alpha purrs lulling him to sleep.

\-----

Jason blinks his eyes open confusedly, wondering where the hell he is exactly. It all comes back to him in a rush. How he'd pretty much jumped Dick, _the alpha,_ the moment he saw him. A furious blush burns across his face. The aches all over his body making themselves readily known. He rubs tenderly at one of the bite marks ringing his nipples.

He feels someone shift next to him, Tim's shaggy head of hair pops out from under the sheets. "Hmm... Something wrong Jason?" A bleary eyed Tim asks. Jason just puts his head in his hands and fights the urge to scream. Dick shifts out from his other side, trapping him in a side hug, before kissing him on the top of his head.

"Mornin' Jay sleep well" Dick soothes a hand down his back. A water bottle is graciously dropped onto his lap by a still half asleep Tim.

"You need to hydrate." That's about all he gets from Tim before the beta snuggles up against his side and promptly falls back asleep.

"Not much of an assistant huh?" Jason croaks wryly, coughing at the roughness of his throat. Greedily sucking down the much needed water.

"He's only been at this a month or so." Dick shrugs, unapologetically stealing Jason's water and taking a swig. Jason frowns half hardedly at him. "I think you're the first charge he's looked after, he's a sweet kid, but he tends to over think things." Dick reaches over and affectionately ruffles Tim's hair.

"You usually have threesomes with the help?" Jason cocks an incredulous eyebrow at Dick, who just chuckles.

"Didn't see _you_ complaining." Jason wants to ~~kiss~~ _punch_ that smug smile off the alphas ~~~~~~pretty~~ _stupid_ face. He groans in defeat, feeling his brain slowly turning to mush again under the influence of his heat.

"Please tell me it's not like this every time, if so I'm becoming a beta _pronto_." He throws himself backwards onto the bed, jostling Tim, who lets out a startled shriek at the movement.

"Nah, that's just how it usually is the first time. Your body isn't used to the new influx of hormones so it goes a little crazy. After you've had a few heats it becomes like a... Annoying buzz or so I've been told." Dick slides up next to Jason in bed, caressing his thigh suggestively. Tim sidles up on his other side, hazily blinking the last of his sleep from his eyes. He's assaulted by the thought of how cute Tim is.

"You're probably going to go under again soon, best you get something to eat while you're still lucid." Tim's about to get out of bed, but Jason grabs him by the hand and pulls him back into his side. He offers an apologetic smile to Tim.

"Can we just stay and... Cuddle or something, I'm just feeling really needy right now." Jason admits embarrassed at his own whiny tone. Dick loops an arm around his waist moving him so they're spooning. The alpha nuzzles playfully at Jason's collared neck placing kisses over where he's nuzzled. Jason huffs in exasperation but allows the contact feeling himself slowly start to purr in contentment. He beckons Tim to snuggle closer, embracing the beta so they lay chest to chest, faces so close they could kiss. Which Jason fully takes advantage of, shyly kissing Tim. 

Tim gets this funny look on his face that's half mortified, half gratified. Jason just laughs. "I won't tell if you don't tell." Jason teases, reasoning the betas still worried he'll lose his job or something.

"Deal." Tim sounds super serious, but a small pleased smile forms on his lips and he kisses Jason back in agreement.

"I think I'm just going to nap for a bit." Jason doesn't wait for a response, his brain too muddled for any more conversation. Shutting his eyes he almost instantly passes out, but not before hearing Dick cheekily quip.

"Don't worry Jay we've still got _all week!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway hopefully someone enjoys this?? This was honestly a nightmare to write, I rewrote it so many times. Fanfiction is actually super hard to write! Who knew?!
> 
> I think the idea got away from me a little bit there, I wrote wayyy more than originally planned! I kept thinking "make them fuck already ahhh!" but also "NO I need to explain how this world works!" I kinda went half way, I'll probably rework this later on so I can include more world building without just writing a bunch of boring exposition dumps lol.
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism if anyone wants to give me some. 
> 
> I have a [Tumblr!](https://kiweeper.tumblr.com/) there's nothing really on there yet though... So idk? You can send me a mean Anon I guess? :,) 
> 
> Maybe I'll get the rest of my fics out in time *nervous chuckling*. <_<;
> 
> I'll crawl back into my hovel now, bye!


End file.
